The compounds of the present application have been elaborately set forth and described in Spicer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,587. In that instance, the alleged utility was for the treatment of helminthiasis in warm-blooded animals. These compounds are also the subject of Spicer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,892, in which usefulness for the control of whipworn is alleged.